


Ai no chikara

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: "Hashirama…Uchiha clan. I present to you my husband, Harry Potter of the European continent, runes and seals master of the third order."





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**AN: Posted separately upon request.**

Harry couldn't help the gentle smile as he listened to their small village come alight with wonder and joy. Children excitedly ran after their mother's; pulling at the tails of their kimono's, their fathers laughing with deep joy, eyes alight as they watched their progeny frolic around with such youthful sparks. All this with the slowly rising sun that smiled at procession on their way to the local shrine deep in the mountains, untouched by man for the most part. It was expected, it was the New Year, a wonderful spiritual holiday filled with hope and new things to come in the Elemental nations, a country isolated from the rest of the world. Oshogatsu was so similar to Christmas in Britain, with songs and festivals, emphasis on family and building new memories and dreams…he couldn't help but sigh happily.

It would be something he would never tire of, especially this Oshogatsu as new life grew within him, his hand resting over the slight almost unnoticeable swell of his abdomen.

"Chichi-ue! Chichi-ue, Tou-san said we're going to the big mountain! Is it true, is it?!" A little girl came barreling into their small house. Her raven hair was caught in two pigtails, a single curl bouncing out of place on her forehead as large dark eyes stared up at him from the counter he stood behind, carefully pounding rice to make Kinako mochi. Madara said it was the traditional food was for luck, a strange wistful look in his eyes as he had guided Harry's hands in forming the shapes. He had no shame in admitting that even after ten years after his travel to the Elemental nations for a new start, he still couldn't make it right.

Madara, of course, indulged him with teasing smirks, willing to show his husband yet again the simply process of making rice cakes. Yes…his husband, he had married the man for nine years now, the second year of their marriage bearing fruit with their little girl. Their little Chiharu, with her sunny smile and an alarming sadistic streak when it fancied her.

"Idiot! Tou-san said the big leaf, not the big mountain!" Another child muttered with an annoyed glare, he was obviously the younger of two, even with his too serious scowl and knitted eyebrows. Isao Uchiha, Harry's second born, only a year younger at seven with eyes just as dark as his sister. He was a serious little boy, preferring to stick his nose in the odd scrolls Madara would bring along from his travels than play with the village children. His hair was quite long, wrapped in a messy bun at the top of his head, just like his Chichi-ue.

"Children." Harry warned, green eyes sharp and piercing, finding it better intervene before he had yet another sibling quarrel on his hands, on Oshogatsu no less. Chiharu only pouted at the reprimand, sticking her tongue out at her brother before climbing up on the counter stool, peering in the obvious mess Harry had made of the rice.

"You're not good at that are you, Chichi-ue." Chiharu frowned, poking at the sorry lump of rice that Harry intended to be food. Of course she could practically hear Isao's eyes rolling, the boy scoffing before making himself comfortable by the window, his unfinished book open before him.

"Chiharu, don't be mean to your Kaa-chan, he's sensitive." Harry glared at the obviously amused voice, Madara walking into the house with a bag filled with rice stalks and other things to make kadomatsu.

"Chichi-ue, Tou-san! He doesn't like it when you call him Kaa-chan!" Isao interrupted sharply, closing the book with force before glaring at his father. Isao Uchiha…the serious little boy who couldn't take a joke to save his life…was a momma's boy. Madara couldn't help the slight laugh, unaffected by the sharp glare from dark eyes that more resembled his brother Izuna than his own. His brother…hadn't he died, he would have loved Isao…spoiled him even…love Harry too. His husband that glared unamused as he pummeled the obviously dead rise at this point.

"Is that anyway to talk to the person who brought you rice from such a long distance so you could—"

"You got it from old man Shiro's field! I'm not dumb Tou-san." Isao was not amused, rolling his eyes at his spluttering father, before moving from his perch to his mother. Without a word the little boy hugged an amused Harry, mumbling that he was going to make kadomatsu in their fruit garden.

"Hey, wait up! I'm going to make kadomatsu too!" Chiharu ran after her brother, quickly grabbing the bag Madara held out before racing out the door.

"My children hate me." Madara mock frowned, carefully wrapping his arms around Harry, hand laying over the swell of his stomach. He hoped for another girl, one who would put up with his doting, unlike his precious tomboy Chiharu. Harry merely hummed, giving up on the rice with an annoyed huff. Turning in his husband's arms, he placed a hand against Madara's cheek, smiling softly when the man's eyes closed, nuzzling into the warmth.

"So…the big leaf?" Harry tentatively broached, feeling as Madara stiffened for a moment, holding him closer…as if he expected him to despair before his eyes. With a heavy sigh, the man buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck, breathing in the sweet smell of sakura blossoms and some spice that was from the European continent he never much cared for.

"My clan…Hashirama expects my return. I've been away from Konoha for too long…I have a duty to them even if…"

"Even if they hate you." Harry finished with a frown. He had heard a lot about Konoha, how wonderful it was…perfect for raising a family. He didn't think so though…from Madara's lips he had only heard stories of judgmental people, self-righteous people, who would spit upon his husband's efforts…never mind that he was one of the founders of their _precious_ village.

He might have been a tad bias in his opinion, but he would be as bias as he needed to be to protect his husband! He woke from his furious muse at Madara's low chuckle, the man looked amused at Harry's fierce glare, ready to go to war for him. He laughed again at Harry's unimpressed glare, kissing soft lips before pulling away slightly.

"It's Oshogatsu tradition, Harry. Meeting with family…it's right in time for or permanent move to my village."

Harry huffed before turning away from Madara, grabbing for yet another bag of rice.

"I'm perfectly content with living in this little village…but if you insist." Harry drawled, unable to hide the smile as Madara wrapped his arms around him yet again.

"Hn."

* * *

"He's here! I can feel it…and someone else too, it's faint though." Hashirama began excitedly, jumping on the balls of his feet beside his smiling wife, only for his enthusiasm to be cut short in confusion. Tobirama rolled his eyes at his brother, taking another sip of his tea in distaste before observing the gathering. He didn't understand why he was here, he didn't much like the Uchiha, and despite the presence of his own clan, they were surrounded by the damn vermin! Red eyes flickered through the wide windows of the neutral clan house, a strange calm over him as he watched the sun's final descent as day gave way to night. Around him he could make out muffled conversation, his brother trying desperately to sense who could be with Madara but not quite figuring it out and the Uchiha elders muttering angrily among themselves about who they would force the man to marry, if only to carry on the true Uchiha main line.

Tobirama stiffened at the suddenly strong fluctuation of…chakra? It felt like chakra, but—no—it' wasn't it was something more chaotic maybe—a strange mix of Madara' Uchiha's chakra and something across the continents maybe? He didn't have to wait long for his answer, the ajar double doors of the can house slowly swung open to reveal Madara. He was of that serious visage he always seemed to hold, even if he would lighten up in the presence of Hashirama. Something fierce was in his eyes, even when he stepped aside slightly to reveal a much shorter man, unique in his beauty with luminous green eyes that glowed with restrained power—ah, so that's what he felt. He was obviously from the foreign continents…and were those…children?

"Madara! Welcome back old friend!" Hashirama grinned, moving to envelop his best friend in a hug, only to be stop in his pursuit by a sharp glare from what looked like a mini-Izuna!

"Back off, closet perv!" Chiharu hissed, coming to stand before her father arms akimbo, with her brother at her side, book gripped tight in his hands.

"I regretfully agree with what the the idiot said." Isao sniffed, wholly unaffected when his sister punched him in the shoulder none too gently. Harry watched on with amusement, very much aware of the suspicious stares being sent his way, stares that became heavier and filled with ill intent when he rested a delicate hand over the slight swell of his stomach.

Hashirama spluttered in shock and offence, especially when his wife began to laugh at his misfortune, her soft giggles carrying across the room.

Madara snorted, gently resting a hand on Isao's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, Chiharu quickly burrowing into her "chichi-ue's" side.

"Hashirama…Uchiha clan. I present to you my husband, Harry Potter of the European continent, runes and seals master of the third order and my children, the future heirs of the Uchiha clan. Chiharu Uchiha and Isao Uchiha." Madara didn't even hide the smirk when the clan house erupted in chatter, elders gesturing furiously and in contempt as Hashirama paled comically falling none too gently in a dead faint.

In the far corner, Tobirama Senju frowned, eyes never straying from the amused Harry. Eyes never straying as said man pinned him in place with a dangerous predatory glare. New Year…what wonders would it bring? New enemies and allies a like…new life…what wonder indeed.


End file.
